Mikoto Ga Rebirth: Long Live the King
by Fangking2
Summary: He died by the hand of his one true rival...He had no regret on how he died...but if he had any...it was that he couldnt show Anna the pretty red anymore. Now he is reborn in a new world. Suoh Mikoto is dead...Long live Suoh Tatsumi...Aka no Ou. One-shot.


Be warned...this is a One Shot.

 **Fangking2**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Mikoto Ga Rebirth**

Ch1 HOMRA of Capital (One-Shot for now)

xxxxxxxxxxxx

" _Sorry Anna…I can't show you the pretty red anymore…"_

That was the last thing he remember as Suoh Mikoto. That life ended with the falling of his Damocles' Sword and by his old rival, Munakata's sword. He has no regret…mostly. He lived a life few can hope or dream. He was free to do what he wished and nothing much in the world could stop him.

He had friends that trusted him, fellows who revered him, and a child (Not his own by blood) that seen the best in him. Truly not many men in the world can claim such companions. If there was any regret…he would have loved to stick around longer.

But he couldn't…His time on the earth was limited and it dwindled with every fight he got involved in. Perhaps…If he slowed down a bit. Maybe allowed others to handle the fight for him like how Izumo told him too. Or if he simply relaxed and didn't view his power as burden. Simply enjoy his days with his gang like how Tatara wanted, he could have lived few more years.

But he couldn't stop. Not when his friend was murdered and his death being recorded and thrown around the internet for all to see. Tatara needed to be avenged.

No Bone. No Blood. No Ash.

HOMRA live by its code and as its king he will at least enforce this rule with his life. And honestly…His death was satisfying…its ending was nothing to complain about.

So color him impressed when he was apparently reincarnated with the memory of his past life intact.

Suoh Mikoto the Red King of HOMRA, One of the Seven Color Kings of Shizume City was dead…Now he is Suoh Tatsumi…And he is once again…the Red King, One and Only King of the Capital.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **Capital…Slum**

So that's his life now…as Suoh Tatsumi he lived for 17 years. This new life has its good side and bad side.

Good side…He got true friend in this life like he has in his last. Sayo and Ieyasu is loyal and true friend like Totsuka Tatara and Kusanagi Izumo was for him. They know him since they were kid in a village struck by poverty and even now…here in this cesspool of a capital they stood by his side.

Bad side…Corruption is so out of control it make the shit he had to deal with in his past life a 'paradise of order and good govern' like what that four eye prick preached to him nonstop. If Munataka was here to see him, he would have that smug look in his eyes, telling him how he was right…Civilization without order and good govern is nothing but chaos.

But Suoh Mikoto is no symbol of order and justice…He is a wild force of nature that scare the chaos into line. Chaos will still be chaos, but none will go over the line he set in his presence.

Like this right now.

A brown haired teenager with emerald green eyes and pale skin punched an unnamed thug's face in as he enforced his law. The teenager was no other than Suoh Tatsumi, the leader of a color gang in the dirty side of the capital the HOMRA. He was wearing a plain blue jean, white shirts, and an all-black jacket with a fashionable fur-collar. He was also fashioned himself with plain silver necklace, rings, and ear rings. His appearance was without doubt the typical fashion Suoh Mikoto enjoyed when he was alive.

The men Tatsumi was beating up with ease are hired muscle working under a big time owner of a popular brothel in the capital. Their job was not only to be security, but also a recruiter for the establishment…Too bad their method to get virgin girls off Slums to give them paying job involves drugs, violence, and blackmail. It was bad luck that they pulled this crap in Suoh Tatsumi's turf, even worse, when the man himself was patrolling the street.

Tatsumi had a bored face, but serious look in his eyes as he looked down on the thug whose face he broke with one punch…he is not going to be able to eat right with his jaw broken.

"Y-You..Shitty…brat…" slurred another thug he beat up earlier as he reached for a hidden weapon. He picked himself up and charged at Tatsumi with a knife in hand.

"DIE!"

Tatsumi didn't even turn toward the man as he turned his hand toward him and before the knife can cut into him, the metal melted as if it was under extreme heat and the melted metal spilled on the thugs' hand.

"AGHHHH!-HmmKKK!?" choked the thug as his scream was cut off due to Tatsumi holding his face in a vice grip.

"Burn." And like that his hand was covered by a crimson red aura, burning the man's face with holy retribution of the King. Tatsumi didn't even bother to check on his latest victim as he tossed the man away like a rag doll with one arm.

It was late to be mentioned, but Suoh Tatsumi didn't just inherited his past life's memory, but also his power. The Red Aura of Destruction. The power and character of the Red King of Dresden Slate came with him even through the veils of death. And with this power…HOMRA was reborn.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **Capital. Bar HOMRA II**

Bar HOMRA the Second is a legal and proper place of business. Despite being owned by a group of 17 years old, the Empire does not care how old you are as long as paper work is done right…or bribe has been paid.

Unknown to anyone else, the place resembled the Bar HOMRA ran by Kusanagi Izumo in Shizume City. And much like the first bar, the king does not run it or own it…only lives and drinks in it. It's the king's right hand man's job to run it…Speaking of which, here comes the right hand (Wo)man.

"Ieyasu did you see Tatsumi anywhere?" asked a young woman with long silky black hair decorated by a flower hairband. She was dressed in a bartender outfit that surprisingly fit her fine. Let it be known that Sayo the Number 2 of HOMRA can make any cloths, for men or women look good.

"Ehh? Wasn't he sleeping on the couch? Asked Ieyasu, the HOMRA Numero Tres as he was bring in several boxes of supplies for the bar. He like his old friend was in a bartender outfit, but had a small apron around his waist. Believe it or not, he is a waiter, not a bartender. A position he protested that shouldn't be his, but Sayo kicked his teeth in when he suggested that she should be a waitress because she is a girl. A mistake he never made again.

"That's what I thought, but he is not there."

"Well its Tatsumi we are talking about. Most likely he is out there around the slum to keep an eye out for trouble."

Sayo huffed as she put her hands on her hip. "You know, I get it that the whole patrol he does keeps the slim balls away from our turf, but he could leave those to the minions."

"Clansmen Sayo, not minions."

"Until they learn to be a responsible member of society by either getting a job or be a benefit to the society by not getting into trouble…they are minions."

Ieyasu didn't argued as he got back to work. He didn't want to be labeled minions as well.

Suddenly the duo felt a power they were familiar with washing over them. They stepped outside to look up and there it was…Red curvy sword with crimson red orb in the middle. The shape of the sword was like a living flame, powerful and hot. This was the Sword of Damocles, the symbol of king's power, an object that only manifests when its owner releases significant amount of their power.

"You think he is in trouble?" asked Ieyasu as Sayo sighed.

"Most likely not…But it wouldn't hurt to check on him."

"Got it. I'll call the kids. It's the clansmen's duty to stand by their king after all."

"Most likely they are already on their way, armed too teeth like morons. And also its minions."

"Got it."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 _Few Minutes before the Sword was Manifested._

Tatsumi was about to leave the scene of the crime until he noticed he was surrounded by the Capital Police force, headed by the ugly bastard himself…Captain Ogre.

"Alright you fucking shit! Today's the day you die!"

"Ogre…late to the scene of the trouble as always…What good is a police if you are this slow." Muttered Tatsumi, but his comment was heard as Ogre smirked.

"I don't know wat you are talking about. My officers and I are here because we received a cry for help from a good citizen of the empire about a no good shit beating up his employees in the middle of their honest work! As officer of the law, I find your violent action to be criminal offense and with the power invested in me! I order your execution! Officer Ubiquitous! Front and in order!"

"Yes sir! KORO!" shout a small girl standing in salute as a small dog like thing jumped in front of her. The small dog then burst into large monster of a dog with growling and snarling teethes big as his arm.

"You escaped justice before Red Monster! But now you are alone, and surrounded by 50 of the most skilled officers of the Capital Defense Force armed to the teeth, a teigu user, and myself! This is the end you mangle shit!" roared Ogre as his officers all aimed their rifles at the Red King of the Slum.

"…I traded Munataka for this…"

Tatsumi complained as he found a cigarette in his jacket pocket and flicked the end to set it aflame. He took a long breathe of the lung killing fume.

"I thought burning off your eye was good enough reason for you to stay out of my way Orc."

"It's CAPTAIN Ogre."

"I don't care…" he then looked at the orange haired girl who commanded the Teigu, who is single most dangerous foe in front of him.

"…You think a brainwashed little girl, her dog, and 50 or so monkeys will stop me…Hahh…" he exhales the fume from his mouth as he took another drag of the cancer stick.

"…I miss the Septer4."

"What?!" the Capital Defense Force tensed up as the Red Monster as they called him flared his power into visible red light. The teenager was no longer some lazy looking punk but a monster in red. His power was pressing down on them all, only strong ones like the captain and Officer Ubiquitous stood their ground…barely.

The guards didn't hesitate as they opened fired without order from their captain as they unleashed metal hell on their target. The sound of guns firing filled the slum as the guards didn't care who get shot up if they missed as the Slum was crossed off as easy casualty.

Tatsumi didn't even blinked as he brought his hands together like he was offering a prayer and gathered his power into his hand and expanded it around him in a bubble. The red barrier melted all the lead bullets entering its field with no discrimination.

The Defense Force paniced at their lack of success, but the captain didn't faltered as a giant monster dog thing was upon the evil doer.

"KORO! EAT HIM!" screamed the deranged seeker of justice as her pet monster was about to swallow the barrier and its caster in one gulp regardless of damage. Tatsumi was about to unleash burning hell in form of an empowered punch until a flaming ax slammed into the side of the monster and knocked it aside.

"HUH!" Seryu had no time to think of what she witnessed as her shoulder was shot by a flaming arrow, which went right through her non-mechanical flesh with ease, it even cauterizing her wound on its way out.

"AGHHH!" Seryu cried out loud at the pain, but her survival instinct kicked in as she jumped back and took cover from the following arrows.

The capital guards all looked around for the attackers only to witness something even more disturbing…they were surrounded by a small mob of thugs and gangsters no more than 20 at best…However unlike the thugs Tatsumi was beating the living daylight out of, these thugs were all kids, oldest of them barely being 20 years old and the youngest being 14 or 15 at best. They were all armed with their fists, brass knuckles, iron pipes, bats, or something crude.

These are the youth abandoned by the society, their parents, or simply alone due the circumstance beyond their control…and now, they are HOMRA the Clansmen of the Red King. Leading them was Sayo and Ieyasu now standing side by side to their king.

"Hey King, it took a while to get the boys together."

"You okay? You hurt anywhere?"

"I am fine Ieyasu…Sayo." Said Tatsumi as he allowed a ghost of an amused smirk.

The Capital Guards and Orge was not so confident anymore. Their whole plan relied on letting the red monster dropping his guard by not bothering him for months and catching him off guarded and alone. This was why he strong armed the brothel owner to send his thugs to the slum today at this time, hoping to catch the Red Monster's attention. But the monster proven to be stronger than expected.

During all the previous fights the freak was involved in ended too fast and never showed sign of him able to burn through hails of bullets on his own. How is he so strong?

the Captain was forced out of his thought when one of the thugs ignited a burst of fire from his fist in a threatening manner.

"You little shits! You dare to get in our way! I will have you all executed for this!" Scream the man as his men tightened their formation, ready to fight.

The Clansmen showed no fear at the sight of 50 guards armed to teeth. They didnt even flinched as the giant dog like monster healed from a devastating blow form a flaming axe.

They in unison started stomping the ground or smacking their weapons against something as one.

bam! Bam! BAM!

With each stomp and every hits they caused sparks to fly not from their weapons, but from themselves. They were covered by thin red light that became stronger as they basked under their King's Sword of Democles.

And they started chanting.

"No Blood." "No Bone." "No Ash."

"NO Blood!" "No Bone!" "No Ash!"

"NO BLOOD!" "NO BONE!" "NO ASH!"

With each chant their voice got louder, they each shout their aura glow brighter, and with every roar their morale skyrocket and their passion burn like the sun.

Tatsumi, surrounded by his followers, his friends, his clans only took another breathe of the smoke. He then turned his hand toward Sayo, whom responded by placing a long sword in his hand, crafted by the King himself during his training.

As Suoh Mikoto he needed no sword, but as Suoh Tatsumi sword was just as good as his fists. His aura covered not only himself, but also his sword. He then pointed toward the corrupted police that failed their duties to the people.

They are no longer the enforcers of the law…There is only one law in the slum and eventually the capital and the whole empire…The Law of the Red King of HOMRA.

And so the king declares…

"…Burn them."


End file.
